Fifteen Minutes
by hbomba
Summary: In the dawn of the Fae war, Bo seeks solace with Lauren.


**Title:** Fifteen Minutes

**Fandom:** Lost Girl

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Just a lil lesbian love but that's why you're here, am I right?

**Summary:** In the dawn of the Fae war, Bo seeks solace with Lauren.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own them. No harm, no foul.

She was soft and strong within her arms, lit by her desire. When Bo knocked on her door pre-dawn, Lauren answered almost immediately. Their wearied eyes met, neither had slept. Bo exhaled-for relief, for anticipation, for the ache she felt in her chest.

"Bo," Lauren whispered.

"I don't know why I'm here. I just needed to see you-"

Lauren kissed her, slow and sweet and for a moment she forgot to breathe. The Garuda faded from Bo's mind, but the sick feeling in her stomach remained a constant, nagging reminder. Lauren pulled away and without a word, she wrapped Bo's hands up in hers and led her up the stairs.

They didn't have long, but Bo was slowly and silently crumbling apart and needed Lauren to piece her back together again. The burden of being the Champion had taken it's toll but in Lauren's bedroom few things weren't righted for Bo. They tore at each other's clothes, hungry, unwilling to acknowledge that it could be the last time they would be together.

Tonight the Fae war was cast and the Garuda was growing stronger. Even in the face of that, Bo was able to forget why her movements were desperate, even frantic. Lauren was quickly swept up in the flurry of Bo's caresses. She held Bo's face in her hands and slowly Bo came back to her, present and alive with emotions they never talked about. When their eyes met, Lauren's soft expression cracked Bo wide open. Tears streamed down her face, hopeless, terrible tears. Of regret, of futility, of loss.

Lauren's lithe frame bent to Bo's will as she overwhelmed her again, but she did not recoil or turn away. Instead she wiped Bo's tears away and held her face.

"Hey," she whispered. "Stay with me."

Bo reached out and caressed Lauren's face. "I need-" She was bereft, speechless, without even being sure what it was that she needed. She simply felt hollowed out and desperate to fill the chasm with Lauren. And Lauren sensed as much when she kissed Bo again.

"I need you," Bo breathed between kisses.

"I'm right here."

Bo held her tighter. Her lips skipped across Lauren's skin. The soft sigh that escaped Lauren fed her need. It was different with Lauren than the others. Bo had come to realize that her refusal to feed on Lauren stemmed from something deeper. An emotional connection that wagged wildly like a live wire whenever Bo got within ten feet of her. Not surprisingly, the attraction was evident from their first meeting; the surprise was, however, Bo's dependency on Lauren and the comfort she found in her arms. The intensity of their encounters, like tonight, were often overwhelming.

They lay together in the dark, their bodies spent, the silence crackling in her ears. Bo was grateful for the peace, despite still having to reign in her thoughts every few minutes. The one thing that Lauren could always do for Bo was calm her down, but tonight every time Lauren grounded her, the Garuda was back in her head.

Her voice broke the silence. "Am I really gonna do this?"

She knew Lauren was awake and the silence seemed to go on forever before Lauren finally spoke. "Yes."

Bo inhaled and focused on her knife hanging on the chair in the corner and then to the clock on the side table. "We should go."

Lauren's hand wrapped around her wrist before she could roll away. "We still have fifteen minutes. Stay with me."

Lauren was right. In fifteen minutes the world could be forever changed. So for now she sunk back into bed and wrapped her arms around Lauren, whose sighs made her heart ache. Words eluded Bo still and Lauren lay silent as well. Her body buzzed with things she could not say.

"I believe in you, Bo," Lauren's voice came from the dark.

Bo let herself smile at that. She laced her fingers with Lauren's and kissed her neck. In fifteen minutes everything would be different but in that moment everything was as it should be.

**FIN.  
><strong>


End file.
